


[podfic of] kerosene and desire, by forwardpass

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), lotts (LottieAnna), silverandblue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, all that soft stuff, rookies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: Author's Summary:Arizona, Michigan, Switzerland, Toronto—it doesn’t matter where he goes—when he focuses on it his Soulmate Heartbeat is there, thumping along, as comforting and soothing as ever.





	[podfic of] kerosene and desire, by forwardpass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kerosene and desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135389) by [forwardpass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardpass/pseuds/forwardpass). 



**[[download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/99igoqc6vjhahvc/%5Bhockey%20rpf%5D%20kerosene%20and%20desire.mp3)]**

**Size:** 15MB 

 **Length:** 16:22

Selected by [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/)

Read by [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/)

Edited by [LottieAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/)

 

 

This was a delightful collaborative process, we hope you enjoy the final podfic! Thank you to forwardpass for writing such a lovely fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the incredible Podfic Polygons mods for running such a great challenge!
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic or this fic, please leave kudos and comments on this page and the page for the story.


End file.
